Circus Love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This story takes place after Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. It introduces my six bext Madagascar OCs: Rebecca the monkey, Jim the panda, Rachel the leopard, Tony the wolf, Kelly the beagle, and Nathen the jaguar. Rebecca forms a crush on Mason as well.
1. Chapter 1

A Madagascar story

A Mason and Rebecca (My OC) story

Circus Love

Note: This takes place after Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.

Note 2: My OC, Rebecca is actually a circus monkey, she used to be a member of another circus called, "Circus Sakura". But that circus lost all it's mojo 10 years before the time that this story takes place.

Note 3: This story is in Rebecca's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself and my characters, Rebecca the monkey, Jim the panda, Rachel the leopard, Tony the wolf, Kelly the beagle, and Nathen the jaguar. All the other characters belong to Dreamworks.

Chapter 1: Joining Circus Zargozzi

Me and my pals, Jim, Tony, Kelly, Rachel, and Nathen were out looking for jobs, since our old circus, Circus Sakura lost its talents years ago. Soon we come upon a circus train and see that this circus is called, Circus Zargozzi. Jim lightly bangs on the door to one of the cars, and a sea lion's head pops out, he says, "Are you circus?" I nod and say, "Hai, watashitachiha sākasudesu. Watashitachiha, sākasusākasusakura de mottomo ōkina hoshi no ikutsu kadeshita." Jim says, "Sorry, Rebecca speaks only Japanese, she'll need lots of time to learn English. Anyways, yes, we are circus. We were part of Circus Sakura. One of the best circuses in Japan. Our circus has been down for years now. So we were wondering if we could join your circus?" The sea lion sticks his head back in the car for about 4 minutes, he then opens the door, and says, "Come on aboard." We enter and look around, we see a tiger, a cheetah, a lion, a hippo, a giraffe, a zebra, and four penguins. The sea lion closes the door, looks at us and says, "So what are your names?" I smile and say, "Watashinonamaeha Rebekkadesu." Jim says, "My name is Jim, and these are my friends, Rebecca, Tony, Kelly, Rachel, and Nathen. What are your names?" The sea lion says, "My name is Stefano." The tiger looks at us and says, "I am Vitaly." The cheetah says to us, "I am Gia." The lion walks over to us alongside the zebra, hippo, and giraffe, the lion says to us, "My name is Alex." The zebra says, "I'm Marty." The hippo says, "I'm Gloria." The giraffe says, "I'm Melman." The penguins walk over and the second shortest one says to us, "I'm Skipper, these are Kowalski, Rico, and Private." While he said the last three names he pointed to the tallest penguin first, then the second tallest, then the shortest.

After a minute, two monkeys come walking in from the car in front of the one we're currently in. When I see the one with the darker colored fur, my eyes go wide, and my heart starts to beat faster. The two monkeys walk over to us and the darker colored one says, "So I'm guessing we've got six new members." Alex nods and says, "Yeah, these are Rebecca the monkey, Jim the panda, Rachel the leopard, Tony the wolf, Kelly the beagle, and Nathen the jaguar." The monkey with the darker colored fur nods and says to us, "Hello my name is Mason, and this is my friend, Phil." The monkey with the lighter colored fur nods and waves. I walk over to the darker colored monkey and say, "Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha Rebekkadesu. O ai shite ureshīdesu, meison. Anata wa kanari hansamuda to iu kamo shirenai." Jim says, "Sorry, Rebecca speaks fluent Japanese, she doesn't know any English. If you'd like I can translate what she said for you." Mason nods and says to Jim, "Thank you, I'd really appreciate that, Jim." Jim nods and says, "She said, 'Hello my name is Rebecca. It's nice to meet you, Mason. And might I say that your quite handsome.', her words not mine." Mason looks at me and smiles, "It's nice to meet you too, Rebecca. Also thanks for the compliment, I believe that you're very pretty." I giggle, blush a little, and say, "Anata wa dai kangeidesu sore wa totemo amaidesu. Watashitachi ga tomodachi ni naru koto o nozonde ita. Soshite,-go de, watashitachiha yūjin ijō ni naru kanōsei ga arimasu." Jim says, "She said, 'You're welcome and that's so sweet. I was hoping that we could be friends. And maybe later on, we could become more than friends." Mason puts his left paw on my right shoulder and says, "Of course we can be friends, Rebecca."

End of chapter 1: Joining Circus Zargozzi

Next:

Chapter 2: Our first performance in 10 years


	2. Chapter 2

A Madagascar story

A Mason and Rebecca (my OC) story

Circus Love

Chapter 2: Our first performance in 10 years

The next day we're in Rome. Before I exit the train car, Mason walks over to me and says, while putting his left paw on my right shoulder, "Do you and your friends remember what you all used to do when you were in Circus Sakura?" I shake my head, look into his eyes, and say sadly, "Kanashī koto ni, watashitachi wa kesshite betsu no sākasu no ichiin ni narenai to omottanode, wasurete shimatta." Jim says, "We thought we'd never be part of another circus, so.. We don't remember what we used to do..." We see Kelly, Tony, Rachel, and Nathen with Stefano, Marty, Gia, Alex, and Vitaly, Kelly wanted to do what Marty and Stefano do, and they allow her to, Tony wanted to do what Vitaly does, and he allows him to. Rachel and Nathen wanted to do what Alex and Gia do, and they allow them to. Stefano says to Jim, "Jim, maybe you should do what Sonya does, she rides on a motorcycle with a lemur." Jim nods and says, "Alright." Mason says, "Me and Phil play a keyboard that shoots the cannons that Marty and Stefano are shot from, maybe you could help us with that, Rebecca." I smile, hug Mason, and say, "Sore wa subarashī kotodarou. Arigatō, meison." Jim says, "She accepts." Mason smiles, hugs me back, and says, "Alright then." I blush a little and kiss his left cheek, he then puts his left paw on my right cheek and kisses my left cheek.

A few minutes later, the performance starts, Vitaly pours hair conditioner on himself, tells Stefano to pull out a ring that would fit a small child's finger and light it on fire, after Stefano lights the ring on fire, Vitaly runs and jumps through the ring not getting burnt. Tony then tells Stefano to pull out a ring that is three times the size of the other ring, after Stefano pulls out the ring, Tony then runs and jumps through it. Me, Mason, and Phil (Mason and Phil are actually in a disguise) then played keys on the keyboard and each key shot Kelly, Marty, and Stefano out of rings. Alex, Gia, Nathen, and Rachel then begin trapezing using rings. A brown bear riding a motorcycle holding a lemur then rides around the audience, Jim also does the same thing.

End of chapter 2: Our first performance in 10 years

Next:

Chapter 3: Mason and I become more than friends


End file.
